Hell's Kitchen
by catsblood15
Summary: Chef Gordon Ramsay is dating Seto Kaiba who is madly in love with our chef from hell. SETO IS 18 NOT 15 HE WAS 16 WHEN THEY MET NOTHING HAPPENED TILL SETO WAS 18 SO NO DRAMA.
1. Surprise!

(AN: ok i was really bored so i decided to do this. Please enjoy)

A day in Hell's kitchen:

"You are all so pathetic!" Chef Ramsay yelled "We got 5 plates sent back becouse you people have your heads up your asses! Becouse of this, there are no winners tonight. Brad select one member from blue team and Janet select a member from red team to leave Hell's Kitchen.

Heading home:

When Chef Ramsay headed home, he decided to pay his boyfriend a surprise visit. When he pulled into the drive way he saw that Seto's light was on in his room 'perfect' he thought as he walked inside his lovers mansion. Ramsay walked into his boyfriend room where he noticed Seto was doing his homework.

"wow doing homework?" he asked sarcastically

"AHHHHHH!" Seto yelled as he fell off his bed "Ow, who" He got up only to see the eyes of his lover.

"GORDON!" he said as he ran over to his boyfriend and hugged him.

"Hey Seto" Gordon said returning Seto's hug. "Why are you doinfg your homework? I thought you finished it at school."

"Well i normally do finish it at school, but i was called into a meeting. actualy i just got home not long before you did"

"Oh well do u need help?"

"Are you kidding? Calcalus is like addition, its soooo easy. But thanks"

"Haha yeah you are pretty smart. So did you eat tonight?"

"No I didnt have time to eat."

"Good then i can make you something."

"GREAT! i love your cooking!"

"Haha well why dont you hurry and finish your homework and ill go cook us dinner." Ramsay said he placed a kiss on his lover's lips and left the room. Leaving Seto to finish his work.


	2. they met 2 years earlier

(AN: ok i need help with the names of ppl on hells kitchen so far there brad and janet i need 4 more 2 boys 2 girls. if u can help me that would be great...ok lets go!)

While Chef Ramsay cooked dinner for himself and Seto, he thought about all the times he and Seto made love. He thought about all the secrets Seto told him and the kisses they shared, but the one thing that stood out amoungst the rest were how he and Seto met.

(2 years earlier)

Chef Gordon Ramsay walked down the street as he left Hell's Kitchen. As he walked past an alley way he noticed what looked like the outline of a figure. As Gordon got closer, he relized it was a young man no more than 16 years of age. Gordon ran over to still form and saw that he was still alive and had no clothes on. The young teen was also shivering from the cold. Gordon wrapped the still form up and carried him home.

When Ramsay got home he layed the young teen down on his bed and wen't to get him something to eat should he wake up soon. As he came back with a tray, the young boy was starting to stirr.

"Hey" Gordon said as he set the tray of food down and hurried over to him. Gordon noticed the teen had bright blue eyes and was shaking.

"Hey whats wrong?" he asked

"Who are you" The boy said as he grabbed the covers and started to whimper.

"Hey its ok, my name is Gordon Ramsay, I found you in an allyway not far from my restaurant."

At the mention of a restaurant, The boy perked up.

"You have a restaurant?"

"Yes i do. Its called Hell's Kitchen."

"I've been there before. The food is great."

"wait you've been there before? It's quite expensive."

"So, my account can handle it. I am rich after all." The boy said "By the way my name is Seto"

"Nice to meet you Seto." Ramsay said as he shook Seto's hand.

"Tell me Seto, what were you doing in that alley"

"..." Seto turned his head away as tears fell from his blue eyes.

"Hey its ok you can tell me" Gordon said as he placed a hand on the boy's sholder

"Rape"

"What"

"Rape." Seto repeated "I was raped by 5 guys from school"

"I see. Listen if you want you can stay here for awhile"

"Thank you"

"Its no big deal. I'll find you some clothes to sleep in."

"Thank you Chef Ramsay"

(End memory)

Gordon smiled as he remembered that day. Seto had stayed with him till his wounds got better.

"Seto" He whispered

"Yes?"

"huh?" Gordon turned around when he heard someone reply

"Did you call me?" Seto asked

"Hey you" Ramsay said as Seto gave him a hug.

"What are making?"

"I'm making spegetti"

"Hmmmmm that sounds good Hun" Seto said as he placed a kiss on the older man's cheek.

"Hahahahahaahahaha" Rasey set the table as Seto got out the peach wine.

Seto and Gordon ate in silence, all Seto could do was smile and giggle everytime Gordon looked up at him and smiled.

When they were done eating, Seto and Gordon made their way to Seto's bed room.

(AN: cliffie i no i suck so sue me. enjoy)


	3. Pre Dinner Preperations

hells kitchen chapter 3:

(Author's note:

Thank u to everyone who reviewed this story especially BlackRitual who inspired me to continue writing this fic. Thank you.)

"Alright everyone todays the big day!" chef Ramsey said. "Todays the day for a new contest! The winning teams will get a special surprise a surprise that has never been done before on my show. So lets get started!!!!!!" Gordon Ramsey said as the Chef in command kyle came and gave him the list of food the contestants were to prepare. "thank you Kyle. Now red team you will.......hold a sec. i have an idea. Instead of me telling the teams what to cook ive decided to let you all pick tonights dinners and desserts." Bothe the red and blue teams were exstatic about this. After all they were all chefs of a certain type of food and now they where givin the oppertunity to prove they could cook.

"In one hour the red team will bring a list of one appitizer one entree and one desert and will prepare 3 sample plates, one of each inorder to see if it will be one their menus. The blue team will also prepare 3 sample plates in an hour and bring them to be tried by me in order to see if it will be on their menu. So go, and work quickley."Gordon said as the teams rushed to their respected areas.

An hour later both teams stood before Chef Ramsey. First came the red teams dish a crab stuffed shrip appetizer with a spinich dip. "what is this now" Ramsey said as he looked at the plate before hi. "well chef" Denise said "Its stuffed mushroom with crab meat and minced green onions, along with bread crumbs, red bell pepper, butter, and other seasonings."

"I see" Gordon took a bite and looked at denise. "very good, very good in deed." Denise took a step back as she watched cher step up with her entree plate "And this is?" Gordon asked "well sir its a chicken platter with black rice and a clam chowder sauce"

"Clam chowder sauce? you have got to be kidding me! that not only sounds disgusting but it looks bloody well disgusting as well. Im not even goin to try it. Go back and make something else QUICKLEY!" Gordon said as denise ran to te kitchen to prepare another dish. "People! Come on now a resturant cant have food that looks and sounds digusting are you all bloody insane!!!!!!???? Now Janet what have you prepared?" Gordon said as Janet came in front and layed a plate infront on the chef from hell. "Chef i have prepared a special dessert. Its a cake dish with ice cream and chocolate syrup."

"Sounds good and it looks good too." Chef said as he took a bite of janet's dish "very good very very good i approve." Now it was time for the blue teams dish. First was brad and his appetirzer dish which was a simple shrip and scallop soup. Then came Jack's entree dish which was a fried spagetti and meatball cassrole. last was Jeff's dessert dish was a red velvet cake with cream cheese. Just then Denise came back with her new entree dish which was a simple laguine and clam dish with toasted garlic bread. "Perfect" Gordon said "Now its time to make up your menus and tonight at eight we will open for buisness." The teams left and went to their rooms to prepare for tonights dinner.

Gordon left the room and went to his office where he called his boyfriend Seto. "Hello?" Seto said when he answered his cell. "Hey love how are you?"

"GORDON!" Seto said as he realized who it was "im good hows the competition going?"

"Its going ok but i swear these contestants are so incompetant!" Gordon exclaimed

"Hahahaha I know how that feels."

"Hahahahaha i bet you do speaking of which how is the company and that little brother of yours?"

"The companys ok and Mokuba is doing just fine."

"Thats good. You ok Babe? You sound tiered."

"Im fine I just (Seto yawns) got out of a meeting actually."

"Well you sound exsausted do you wanna go to bed? You can just call me when you wake up."

"NO! No no im glad you called. I miss you so much, I wish you were here." Seto said

"I know babe I miss you too, but just hold on a bit longer. Remember theres just two weeks left in this competition. Ill be home soon."

"I know it just seems like forever Gordon."

"Baby ar u ok you sound like your about to cry."

"Im fine I...."

"Dont lie to me Seto. I know something is wrong so tell me."

"I already told u Gordon I miss...."

"I have an idea Seto"

TBC in chapter 4 CLIFFIE!!!!


	4. Surprise

hells kitchen chapter 4:

(Author's note:

Thank u to everyone who reviewed this story especially BlackRitual who inspired me to continue writing this fic. Thank you.)

"Well tonights the big night people." Gordon said "In one hour we are going to open and at the end of tonights dinner service one of you will be going home and the other team will get a surprise."

"yea!" Both teams yelled as they prepared for the dinner service.

2 hours later

"Okay Red team Blue team line up!" Chef Ramsey said as the teams lined up in front of him. "Well judging by your performence tonight i have to say that the red team wins! Blue team pick one member that you think should leave hells kitchen and Red team you have one hour to get ready the limo will be waiting outside." Gordon said as he turned to leave and get ready for the red teams prize. 

one hour later

Janet, Denise and cher went down the stairs and climbed into the awaiting limo. The girls drank champagine and talked whilst they were driven to their first destination.

"This is so much fun! Im so excited!" denise said

"Hell yea best day ever!" said Cher

"I wonder where we're going." Janet exclaimed

When the three girls arrived at the resturaunt, Chef Ramsey was there to greet the three girls. "Welcome to Chante' Rober'* How are you ladies today?" Gordan asked

"We're good Chef so what are we doing today?" asked Janet

"Well first we are going to have lunch then you girls are going to the spa then we are picking up a very special guest for tomorrow's show." He said

"Oh who is it!?" Danise asked

"its a surprise girls now eat up your spa appointments in one hour."

When the girls were done eating they hurried off to their spa appointment where they got massages, pedicures and manicures. The girls got to relax and hangout in the sauna while Chef Ramsey talked to their special guest on the phone. When it was time to go the girls and Ramsey headed to the airport to pick up their surprise guest. When the plane landed a tall handsome man stepped of the plane. He was 6'2 with brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Next to the tall brunette was a kid with long black hair and purple eyes. The tall brunette smiled as he walked over to Chef Ramsey and kissed him. The girls where to busy adoring over mokuba to care.

"Aw he is so cute!" Denise said

"How old are you!?" Cher asked

"Whats your name?!" exclaimed Janet

Mokuba laughed as he smiled at the three female contestants and said "Hi my name is Mokuba and im 11. That guy over there (points to Seto) is my brother Seto!. We're here for ramsey's cooking contest."

"AAWWWWW!!!" The girls exclaimed as the hugged mokuba.

"hahahaha looks like your contestants cant get enough of poor moki!" Seto exclaimed as he kissed Gordan again

"I can see that" He said "hahahaha well that gives us time to catch up doesnt it" Gordon said as he kissed his teenage boyfriend.

"Im tiered can we head back now?" Seto asked

"Of course love" Gordon said as he took Seto's hand and told Mokuba and the girls it was time to go. Set, Ramsey, Mokuba, and the Red team headed out of the airport and were now on their way back to the resturaunt to drop the girls off and head back to the hotel where Ramsey, Seto and Mokuba would be staying.

* * *

*- made up the resturaunt name

(AN: In last chapter u may have read a huge error. it was cher who had the disgusting meal not denise. so please disregard that if u havent already thank u for reading plz R&R)


	5. Dolphins

CHAPTER 5

AN: Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story..........this story is dedicated to BlackRitual. If it wasnt for her, I would have stopped this story along time ago. Arigoto....(probably spelled wrong)

Mokuba wondered into the living room of their hotel suite and saw Gordon and Seto watching a movie.

"hey guys" Mokuba said.

"hey kid whats up" Gordon said as he ran his fingers through Seto's hair.

"is he asleep?"

"he sure is" Gordon exclaimed as he pressed pause, pausing the movie he was currently watching.

"what are you watching?"

"Saw"

"which one?"

"6 i think, so whats up kid something you want to talk about?"

"no just wanted to say goodnight."

"O well ok goodnight kid sweet dreams"

"you too chef ramsey" Mokuba said as he walked out of the living room and into his room. Gordon looked down at Seto and smiled as he bent down and kissed him on his cheek. Seto felt warm lips touch his cheek and woke up.

"Hey did I wake you?"

"Only if your the one who kissed my cheek." Seto said as he smiled up at his lover.

"Well then im sorry i woke you."

"Thats ok love" Seto said as he yawned. "Im bored Gordon" Seto claimed as he climbed on his lover's lap.

"Oh? Is that right?" Gordon said as rubbed his hands up and down Seto's thigh.

"Ooooooooh Gordon hnmmmm that feels so good" Seto said as Gordon's hand started rubbing his crotch. Seto grabbed Gordon's hand and sucked on his fingers.

"Oooooooh god Seto lets.....lets go do this in the bed room ok."

"Ok" Seto said as he climbed off his lover's lap. Grabbing Gordon's hand Seto ran to their bedroom and shut the door wrapping his arms around his lover he kissed him passionatly. Gordon slipped his tounge into Seto's mouth and fought for dominance while he trailed his hands up and down his lover's chest pinching a nipple in the process. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOH GOD GORDON YES!" Seto screamed. Gordon smirked as he pushed Seto on the bed and climbed on top of him. He started to undress his teenage lover when his phone went off. "shit" He said as he reached for his phone "This better be important im busy!" Seto giggled as he watched his lover yell at the person on the other line. "uhuh yea......yea......uh no......no.......Look im very busy i promise ill save the dolphins tomorrow bu-bye" Gordon said as he hung up the phone. He looked at Seto and saw him laughing on the floor. "oh you like that Seto huh?" Gordon said as he ripped Seto's pants off.

"oh yea baby you are hot as hell!" He said as he roamed his hands over Seto's body

"Oh yea yes hnmmmmmmmmm" Seto moaned as Gordon's hand traveled to his erect member "Baby please i need to taste you please" He moaned.

"hahaha ok Seto love here you go" Gordon said as he ushered Seto on his knees. He moaned as he entered Seto's mouth "OH YEA BABY O GOD HNMMMM YES!" gordon said as Seto allowed him to fuck his mouth. Seto smiled as he felt his lover release and swallowed every drop. Seto turned arouned and stuck his ass up in the air while Gordon went and got the lube.

"Um no not happening" He said as he came back from the bathroom.

"Why whats wrong Gordon?" Set asked concern evident on his face.

"Bed. you are not gonna get carpet burn again Seto, besides the bed is softer."

"Haha ok" Seto responed as he got up and climbed on the bed. Gordon stood at the edge of the bed while Seto was on his knees and held his himps. Gordon entered him in one swift movement and then gave his blue-eyed beauty a chance to adjust.

"Now Gordon please"

That was all he needed before he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Oh god yes harder harder baby yes oh oh oh god hnmmmmmm"

"You like that uh. O god fuck yes Seto your so tight baby fuck."

It didnt take long before Seto came with a scream and leaned down on his arms as his lover continued to fuck him.

"hnmmmm fuck yes yes YES!!!!!" Gordon came with one last thrust as he released all over his lover's back.

"Gordon that was wanderful" Seto said as Gordon picked him up and layed him under the covers.

"Yea it was"Gordon yawned

"So love are we really gonna help the dolphins tomorrow?" Seto asked

"What doll.....SETO!" Gordon said as threw a pillow at his lover who was laughing histerically........

"Go to sleep Seto"

"Fine but im still helping the dolphins tomorrow"

"Fine do whatever babe" Gordon chuckled

* * *

AN: LOVE DOLPHINS!!!!!


End file.
